warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Belastron Frontier
Category:Galaxy The Belastron Frontier is an area of Wilderness Space located in the Ultima Segmentum. The Belastron Frontier directly borders the Maglonus Sector, which the majority of the Frontier's Imperial Worlds are technically subject to. The Frontier has a dangerous reputation as it is filled with barbaric Xenos, pirates and heretics. Numerous human deviants from Imperial space choose to hide out amongst the untamed stars of the frontiers, where the Imperium has little to no control. This combined with certain Heathen cultures and the highly aggressive Xenos that make the Frontier their home has caused the Belastron Frontier to be known as the "Sea of Savages" amongst the people of the Maglonus Sector. The Frontier has become a point of debate within the Sector. Given the heathen worlds of the Frontier, and the numerous forces that could potentially threaten Maglonus if left alone, many within the Sector believe that a crusade is called for in order to tame the wild stars once and for all. However the Maglonus Sector has limited military resources due to a number of nearby warzones that have been draining their forces. What will become of the Belastron Frontier is still a matter of some debate within the Imperium. History During the Nairine Crusade as the Imperial Forces were pushing forward in their foundation of a new Sector, they were suddenly met with a considerable road block. Up until that point they had managed to bring system after system within the Maglonus Marches under the control of the Imperium. Their conquest of the mostly civilized, and warring inter-stellar nation of the Marches had progressed smoothly, albeit with serious casualties at times. It was at this point that the Olinus Salient dived into the area that the peoples of the Marches refered to as the Sea of Savages. The Crusade made some slight headway only to be met with a great green wave. Hearing the the humans of the Marches had been conquered, the Ork Warlord known as Brofnak Hammahand stirred to action. The warlord had often ravaged the Marches looking for worthy opponents, and upon hearing that all of his old rivals had been beaten by some new comer got Brofnak excited. He managed to unite the Orks of the Green Belt under his banner, and promptly launched a Waaagh! to counter the Nairine Crusade. Lord Pestos Nairine, the commander of the Crusade, had not expected such a formidable opponent to suddenly emerge after the fighting seemed mostly done. As a result of his incompetence the Imperial Forces were caught utterly unawares. Whole Salients of the Crusade collapsed, roughly 48% of Nairine's Warfleet was destroyed, and Nairine himself was slain by Brofnak. If not for the quick thinking of General Nos Castillian the entire force might have been wiped out. Luckily Castillian managed to pull his forces together and slay Brofnak, ending the Waaagh!. Given the damage taken by his forces, Castillian decided that it would not be realistically possible to continue the crusade. Instead he set about reorganizing his troops, and stabilizing the newly formed Maglonus Sector, of which Castillian would be the first Lord Governor. The stars beyond would remain mostly untouched by Imperial boots from that point on. Castillian always intended to attempt to reconquer the Frontier, but due to politics and other incidents another opportunity never presented itself. Thus the unconquered frontier remained untouched. The Reign of Belastron In 411.M38 the young Belastron Castillian inherits governorship of the Maglonus Sector after his father dies following a period of severe illness. There is conjecture that what seemed to be a progressive disease had in fact been a subtle poison used by Belastron to more quickly gain the throne. This can not be verified however. Belastron upon formally assuming the title of Lord Sector begins his reign. It quickly becomes clear that Belastron is a ruthless and ambitious man as he slowly strips the governments of the planets within the Sector of power, and grants himself greater authority and resources. Belastron slowly strengthens his hold over the Sector, all while maintaining his obligations to the Imperium. Eventually he would establish himself as the worst tyrant that the Maglonus Sector had ever seen. In response to his draconian rule of the Sector and the stripping of their right many nobles of the Sector and Planetary houses begin to seek ways to escape the iron fisted rule of Belastron. With the help a certain Rogue Traders these nobles uproot themselves and many of their subjects, and go forth to colonize worlds within the Sea of Savages. This put them largely beyond the influence of Belastron, though they now had the numerous dangers of their new home to deal with. Eventually Belastron would be killed in a coup d'etat led by the powerful House Mirlain, and since Belastron had killed all of his relatives in a fit of paranoia and had never fathered children, Cosmin Mirlain was appointed the new Lord Sector. His line would maintain the position into the modern era. While Belastron was gone, many of the colonists in the frontier chose to remain with their new homes. Given that it was Belastron's tyranny that inspired the colonization of the Sea of Savages it was renamed the Belastron Frontier. Judgement of Kaldinos New Challengers Galactic Position Creeping Terror Imperial Status The Belastron Frontier is of dubious Imperial status. On one hand the Frontier possesses a number of worlds that are recognized as official parts of the Imperial domain. On the other hand the Frontier itself is beyond Imperial control as a whole, and since most of the Imperial planets within the Frontier rarely recieve any Imperial oversight, many of these colonies only barely acknowledge Imperial rule. Officially speaking managing the Imperial territories within the Belastron Frontier falls upon the Lord Sector of the Maglonus Sector, which the Frontier world are a part of on paper in spite of being outside the borders of the Sector. As such the frontier recieves sporadic patrols from Battle Groups of Battlefleet Maglonus. However these are fairly rare, going on nonexistent on some of the less important systems. More often than not the Lord Sector deploys the Imperial Navy within the Frontier in order to hunt down criminals hiding from Imperial justice, or to nip some building threat in the bud. Since the worlds of the Belastron Frontier recieve only limited contact with the Imperium proper, many only loosely follow its rules. On many worlds heretical religions go unmolested in contradiction to the Imperial Creed. In addition on some worlds the human population almost openly trade and fraternize with Xenos species. Such activities are naturally kept quiet from those in more orthodox Imperial provinces, and these worlds often go to great lengths to hide these infractions in the rare event of actual Imperial envoys visiting. At times the only sign that a world is actually a part of the Imperium is the fact that each of these colonies pays a tithe. To be sure the only consistant Imperial presence within the Frontier outside of the actual worlds are that of traders. Specifically Rogue Traders, and quite often Chartist Captains serving one of the Maglonus Sector's major economic groups. Of the first there are many. The Frontier is vast and filled with many worlds rich in resources and exotic goods. This combined with only minimal Imperial oversight attracts many Rogue Traders, who enjoy seeking their fortunes in an area with little Imperial scrutiny, and a number of colonies on which they can rest, trade and operate from without worries. In fact a number of Trader Dynasties have estates upon some of the worlds of the Frontier. The other major Imperial force in the Frontier, and arguably the most powerful is that of the economic groups of Maglonus. The Frontier is a dangerous place, risky to do business in. Often one can lose their fortunes and their entire lives within the untamed stars, but there is also opportunity. The worlds out in the Frontier are often starved for certain resources and goods that the Imperium rarely grants them. In this lies an opportunity for traders, for the wealthy of these worlds will pay handsomely for such goods. In addition with Imperial rule more lax amongst the Frontier economic power groups have room to operate beyond their usual privileges. These corporations and interests set up permanent operations on many planets, interfere with local politics, and quite often rule whole worlds through their influence and resources. The most notable of these is the Nassus Combine, which has become the unofficial authority among the Imperial worlds of the Belastron Frontier. Factions Imperium On paper the Frontier is an Imperial domain. However it would take only a short trip within the stars of the Belastron Frontier to come to precisely the opposite conclusion. The Frontier is sparsely colonized by the Imperium, with a number of worlds recognized as offcial territories of the Imperium. However these worlds are largely isolated from the Imperium at large. When combined with their proximity to Xenos and Heathen cultures it result with worlds whose cultures include practices that more contemporary Imperial planets might find questionable, or even heretical. The Frontier is subject to sporadic patrols by Battlefleet Maglonus, and thus is not entirely undefended. However the majority of Imperial contact comes from passing Rogue Traders, and various mercantile groups that operate out of the Maglonus Sector. Nassus Combine The Nassus Combine is a mercantile entity based on the planet Lunos in the Maglonus Sector. Founded and controlled by the wealthy and noble House Obtusis, the Combine has a reputation for making bold decisions and taking risks. They also have stakes in much of the Maglonus Sector's economy. However while they may be a powerful group within the Maglonus Sector, it is in the Frontier that they are truly powerful. The Frontier has always been a dangerous and volatile area, and many of the merchants of Maglonus felt that doing business there was simply too risky. However the Nassus Combine saw the vast untapped resources, and untouched markets with the Frontier and thus decided to take a risk. As a result the Combine has gained amazing wealth and power out in the Frontier. Their private armies of mercenaries and fleets of armed freighters are arguably the most powerful imperial mlitary forces in the Frontier. The Merchant ships of the Nassus Combine are often the most frequent contact the Imperial colonies recieve from offworld. Due to all of this the Nassus Combine has become the unofficial authority among the Imperial worlds of the Frontier, and they have a great amount of political influence upon those worlds. Renegades Given the minimal amount of Imperial scrutiny within the stars of Belastron, the Frontier has become a favorite haven for all manner of villanous scum. Those who have gained infamy within the Imperium's borders often make their residence among the untamed planets, moons and asteroid fields of the Belastron Frontier. This is especially true of those whose infamy has grown to such an extent that no safe places remain within the planets of the Imperium proper. Fugitives from the Imperium and those criminal scum that would exploit the Frontier make their homes among the Imperial colonies, their inhabitants being too ignorant or intimidated to bring such currs to justice. Criminals are not the only ones to do so however, and heretics can be found a plenty among the Frontier, preaching or making war for their blasphemous gods. However among the many forms the rogues of the Frontier take none is more iconic than that of the pirate. Various Pirate Clans ply their trade throughout Belastron, and some have grown so famous and wealthy that they have become powers in their own rights. Some even have places of power and esteem among the worlds of Belastron. Heathens Not all of the planets of Belastron are inhabited by humans. Furthermore among those that are only a fraction are inhabited by citezens of the Imperium. The Frontier has a number of worlds with heathen cultures that have never known Imperial rule. These hold outs from the Age of Strife have not yet been reunited with the rest of humanity under the Emperor's divine rule, and many have proven obstinate in the face of reintegration. These worlds are among the chief reasons why many within the Maglonus Sector have been calling for a crusade to pacify the Frontier. It is only the chronic lack of manpower that the Maglonus Sector faces that has kept such a campaign from being waged. However while many of these world remain beyond the Imperium's reach, a number have been successfully assimilated into Imperial rule, either by force, or more gentler means. Indeed the Maglonus Synod has commissioned the training of robust new generations of Missionaries to go walk among the unsanctified worlds of the Frontier and spread the word of the Emperor to those who have lived without it. Many of these Missionaries are never heard from again, but sometimes they find willing ears among the ignorant barbarians, and the benefits of these cases keeps a steady flow of Missionaries into the Frontier. Kaldinos Of the various Heathen civilizations that live among the Belastron Frontier the most powerful is Kaldinos. Located within the heavily developed Kaldinos System, this small empire is perahps the most heavily armed political entity within the Frontier. The people of Kaldinos worship a War God named Kald, from which they claim descent. Kaldinos is a babarbrous state that has been lead by a series of warlords for generations, with succession occuring either by birthright or by bloody usurpation. Kaldinos possesses vessels capable of inter-stellar travel, and the most recent tyrant of Kaldinos has become determined to become the master of all within his reach. All out war between Kaldinos and the Imperium seems inevitable. Orks While there is a generous population of humans and other species within the Belastron Frontier, the Sea of Savages has always belonged to the Orks. Ork activity is rampant throughout the Frontier, with countless warbands reaving and razing where they please. The Orks are mainly located in a disorganized groups of Ork Worlds which are commonly referred to as the Green Belt. While the many Tribes and warbands of the Green Belt pose a significant danger to all those that live or travel within the Belastron Frontier, the Orks within these worlds are mercifully disunified, as a truly strong Ork Warlord has not been encountered since the foundation of the Maglonus Sector. However it is a growing fear among the Imperial citezens of the Belastron fdrontier and the Maglonus Sector that an Ork Warlord may someday spring up among the Green Belt and unify the orks therein. If such an event were to happen it is doubtful whether the Imperials could stop such a force. Kvaks The Kvaks are a Xenos species nearly as prevalent within the Frontier as the orks. The Kvaks are a primitive Species that infest the untamed space within the Belastron Frontier. The primitive, grey-skinned Xenos live amongst the stars as pirates, scavengers and slavers. Evem the slang that humans have given their ships hints at their petty nature. Buzzard-Ships. The Kvaks are disunified and have little military power in spite of their great numbers. The civilized species of Belastron view them as little more than space-bound vermin. Nuisance to all, threat to none. However the Kvaks have a gift for opportunic aggression, and woe betide any ship travelling through the Frontier alone and damaged. Tau Empire In recent years the Tau Empire has finally expanded into the Belaston Frontier from the south. Well in theory perhaps. A recent exploratory expedition by the Tau brought them into the Frontier. The Belastron Frontier is well away from the main battle lines of the Third Sphere of Exapnsion, and the expedition was meant merely to explore and see what may be encountered. However when the expedition came across an unhabitable planet with ample resources which was unclaimed by any intelligent species, they could nto resist claiming it for themselves. Thus the colony of Gek'ta was established. It is the hope of the Tau of Gekta that they may one day develope into a full Sept of the Tau empire, but for now they are focused on surviving. The Tau Empire only provides the colony with minimal support as a result of their distance, and Gek'ta has a relatively small population of Air and Fire Caste. As a result they are not strong militarily. Given hostility of their neighbors it is a wonder the colony has survived. This survival is mostly the result of the colonies ample earth and water Caste population, for Gek'ta primarily warsds of destruction through commerce, buying alliances and non-aggression treaties with their neighbors in return for technology. The survival also comes as a result of the robust Kroot population. The Kroot have been using Gek'ta as a safe port and staging area for expeditions into the Frontier for mercenary work, though they keep their Tau allies unaware of this purpose by claiming to be scouting the surroundiong space for the Tau. Devorians The Devorians are yet another new comer to the events of the Frontier. A militant, reptilian species of Xenos, the Devorians appear to be coming into the Frontier from some as of yet undiscovered empire further afield. Their motives appear to be settlement and colonization in order to expand their territory, though this may not be the entire story as no faction has been able to establish a line of communication with them as of yet. The Devorians are of great concern ot the peoples of the Frontier, for they possess reasonably advanced technology, and a disciplined military unlike the Orks, Kvaks, heathens and other forces in the Frontier. As the Devorians expand their territory ever foward, colonizing worlds and wiping out indigenous peoples where they encounter them, they inch ever closer to the borders of the Maglonus Sector. Thus the Lord Sector of Maglonus has put forth great effort to stem their expansion within the Frontier, but it seems only a matter of time before all out war between the Devorians and the Imperium breaks out. Quotes